cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlize Theron
Charlize Theron (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest'' (1995) [Young Woman]: Impaled by the giant plant-demon. (Thanks to Ben) *''2 Days in the Valley'' (1996) [Helga Svelgen]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) during a fight with Teri Hatcher. She goes to James Spader for help, but when he decides to "help" by finishing her off, she staggers out into the street and dies while several other characters try to save her. (Note: There is also an earlier scene in which James shows a topless photo of Charlize "playing dead" to convince Peter Horton she's already been murdered.) (Thanks to Rick for the clarification) *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) [Mary Ann Lomax]: Commits suicide by slitting her throat with a piece of broken glass in a hospital room while Keanu Reeves watches helplessly. Her death is later undone when Keanu rejects Al Pacino's satanic offer and everything is restored to as it had been. *''Reindeer Games'' (2000) [Ashley Mercer]: Killed in an explosion or falls to her death after Ben Affleck hits her with a burning car (as she shoots at him), then lets it go over a cliff with her still hanging onto the hood. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Yards'' (2000) [Erica Stoltz]: Falls to her death over a staircase railing during a struggle with Joaquin Phoenix. (Thanks to Chris) *''Sweet November'' (2001) [Sara Deever]: Dies of cancer. (See also Sandy Dennis in the 1968 version.) (Thanks to KingKong) *''Monster'' (2003) [Aileen Wuornos]: Executed (off-screen) by lethal injection; the movie ends before her death, but some on-screen text provides the information at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Mac, Gary and Robert) *''Head in the Clouds'' (2004) [Gilda Besse]: Killed (off-screen) by French resistance members who believe she's a Nazi sympathizer. (Thanks to Elle) *''Aeon Flux'' (2005) [Aeon Flux/Catherine]: Playing a dual role as "Aeon Flux" and the predecessor she was cloned from, the original "Catherine" dies of the plague 400 years before the story begins; her body is shown lying in the morgue in a flashback sequence to her cloning. ("Aeon" survives the movie.) *''Hancock'' (2008) [Mary Embrey]: Temporarily flatlines after being shot by Eddie Marsan; she comes back to life after Will Smith flies away, allowing her healing powers to activate. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Road'' (2009) [Woman]: Commits suicide several years before the story begins; her death is shown in her husband (Viggo Mortensen)'s flashbacks. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Prometheus'' (2012) [Meredith Vickers]: Crushed to death when a spaceship falls over on top of her, as Charlize and Noomi Rapace try to run away. (Thanks to Tim, Tommy, Anthony, Charlie, Rocky, and ND) *'''Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) '[''Ravenna]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Kristen Stewart; she ages rapidly as she dies. (Thanks to Tommy, Anthony, Charlie, Pradyumna, and ND) Gallery Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Category:Blondes Category:Models Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Videos Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Stunt Performers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing